kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 458
458: Ancient legend „Is this treasure Immortal Emperor remains?” Qiurong Wanxue changes countenance, once sealed one, such treasure is the what kind fearfulness, what kind invincibility! Such treasure, that can endure to compare Immortal Emperor True Item absolutely. „No.” The Li Qi Ye jogging head, said: „This thing is not Immortal Emperor remains, at least in society nobody knows that it is who remains, its origin, can trace very ancient times very ancient times era, at least is Mythical era, even may be remote era.” „How possible!” Qiurong Wanxue changes color, said: „Mythical era that is just legend that's all, this also not real, in society how possibly also compared with myth Miyoshiro remote era.” In Nine Worlds the human by era that knows altogether has four era, meets the time sequence to arrange, separately is: Desolate Era, Desolate Expansion Era, Ancient Dark Era, Emperors Era. Emperors Era to the present, some people have stopped Emperors Era in Immortal Emperor Ta Kong, this reason is very simple, because of Black Dragon King and a Immortal Emperor Ta Kong war, Black Dragon King has torn Heaven’s Will, making Nine Worlds enter Difficult Dao Era, but, some people think that Emperors Era still must to continue now, but Difficult Dao Era was too short, cannot divide into era alone. In fact, has the complete record truly, is Emperors Era, although said that Ancient Dark Era still also has the record, moreover records is also quite complete, but, this era still has incompletely, something that this era has forever became the secrets, nobody knows. To Desolate Expansion Era time, record was incomplete. It can be said that Desolate Expansion Era was various Nine Worlds clans lays oneself foundation, Virtuous Predecessor has chosen the own place of taking root. It looks like Human Race is the same, was Human Race Origin from Mortal Emperor World is very difficult saying that but, what at least can affirm, in Desolate Expansion Era, Human Race took root in Mortal Emperor World, making Mortal Emperor World henceforth Human Race ancestral land. Remote Desolate Era, this was very difficult to trace, in that era, various Nine Worlds clans is very small and weak, record about this era, only then word, few this, on the one hand record. All people in Nine Worlds think that era stops in Desolate Era, this is most ancient era. Naturally, era, that era before Desolate Era, this era calls Mythical era, because has not recorded about this era, only saves in some incomplete myths, moreover this era exists, descendants is unable to know that many people think Mythical era does not exist, but is legend that's all. Now a Li Qi Ye saying is more ancient than Mythical era remote era, this does not make Qiurong Wanxue be moved, Mythical era only kept legend, if there are compared with Mythical era long ago more ancient era, what era that belongs to? „Has.” Li Qi Ye serene, said: „But, something have not been able to trace, was too ancient, was too remote. Some things, but has become the myth, but has become legend. However, so long as you have enough time, enough patience, can discover mark mark that remote era leaves behind ancient, although these era mark marks soon vanished.” Qiurong Wanxue stayed, Mythical era has sufficed to suffice long ago ancient, if compared with Mythical era more ancient era, she really does not dare to imagine. „Can that be how is it era?” Qiurong Wanxue said. „Nobody knows.” Li Qi Ye smiles. Naturally, something he knows that something he cannot affirm, if can obtain Nine Grand Heavenly Treasures such thing, he or can solve the secret that some Eternal nobody can know. At this time, Li Qi Ye puts out a hand to caress the copper gate lightly, along with Li Qi Ye has caressed gently, dao marks in copper gate like living came, is the one river fish is hovering likely, but when Li Qi Ye big hand caresses, will sprinkle the light copper light unexpectedly, as if Li Qi Ye summoned this treasure to be the same. „Heaven Sealing Five Gateways, it seems like Little Demon is some anxious need things, otherwise, will not put out such thing to trade.” Li Qi Ye sigh with emotion said. Qiurong Wanxue sees dao marks to hover like the river fish, she looked at one, does not dare to look again that this thing was too fearful, like is bewitches to absorb the soul. Li Qi Ye watched actually some little time, gently shook the head finally, anything had not said. Qiurong Wanxue does not dare to look at this thing, has closed elegant eyes, after a while, near her ear actually resounds the sound that Li Qi Ye teased: „Our dear Clan Head Sir, rest the head on with me tonight with the dormancy.” The Li Qi Ye words had a scare Qiurong Wanxue, she opens the eye, the Li Qi Ye face is near at hand, at once, she stiffened, because she discovered at this time that she also lies down in the Li Qi Ye bosom, she frightened the transition a moment ago, had forgotten unexpectedly oneself poured in the Li Qi Ye bosom. This time, their stances said that multi- intimate has multi- intimate , among them the atmosphere said that multi- dim daylight dark some multi- dim daylight dark, in brief, they closely pasted at this time in one. „It seems like our dear Clan Head agreed that rested the head on with me with sleeping.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile. Qiurong Wanxue pink blushing face, the whole body is burning immediately, she is first time with person such intimate , this makes her shame does not have calmly, she struggled to jump immediately. „Said randomly, where had such matter.” Qiurong Wanxue face is red looks like sunset glow, she does not dare raise one's head to come to see Li Qi Ye . Originally is ripe elegant she, at this time the charming appearance, the charming bone to inter the body, the elegant eyes quick drop water leakage of graceful autumn waters came. Qiurong Wanxue shames does not have calmly, she felt that is the whole body feels hot, burning, an unusual feeling does not linger in her heart loose, this unusual feeling lets her whole body numb hemp. Qiurong Wanxue does not dare to stay for a long time, here atmosphere is really too dim daylight dark, she turned around to walk, leaves this room. „Emerald Heavenly Cicada trains well.” Qiurong Wanxue just left to arrive at the entrance, behind transmits the Li Qi Ye words, said: „This thing is extraordinary, will be of great help to your Snow Shadow Clan in the future, can perhaps make your Snow Shadow Clan rise.” Hears the Li Qi Ye words, the Qiurong Wanxue heart is warm, many some moves of not being able saying that this feeling coils around in her heart, finally changed to a happiness, this happy her heart melting After Qiurong Wanxue leaves, Li Qi Ye smiles, shook the head gently, then looks at Heaven Sealing Five Gateways, received it silently. Finally, Li Qi Ye is taking small wooden coffin, places at present, carefully watches, held appreciatively carefully, crosses some little time, muttered said: „Has been born including such thing, but also there is any thing not to be impossible to run, now Heavenly Ancient Corpse Grounds that wooden coffin runs not to make me feel that felt strange.” Finally, Li Qi Ye also received the small wooden coffin, he fell on the bed, revolution Cultivation Technique, practiced. At this time the Li Qi Ye whole person was wrapped by the primal chaos aura, Yin Yang Blood Sea reappears after the brain, builds up to melt Li Qi Ye blood energy, changes to a little bit Longevity Blood, Yin Yang Blood Sea, this thing origin is dreadful, if can display its ultimate blood energy, then, absolutely is scary incomparable, was only a pity that by Li Qi Ye present cultivation, was unable to unearth Yin Yang Blood Sea true mysterious. But when Li Qi Ye Fate Palace opens, in his top of the head has hung Seven Fate Palaces, Li Qi Ye was opening Seventh Fate Palace successfully, now he is opening Eighth Fate Palace, moreover soon became. Regarding the Li Qi Ye present foundation, opens eighth Ninth Fate Palace has not been a difficult matter, even 10th Fate Palace is not the challenge, that fears is 11th Fate Palace, regarding Li Qi Ye , not necessarily is a challenge, the most difficult challenge is 12th Fate Palace, if possible, 13th Fate Palace is in the Li Qi Ye life the most difficult challenge. Li Qi Ye is challenging 12th Fate Palace, if there is a condition, he will challenge 13 Fate Palaces. In fact, person who not over three cultivator since among in the world, 12 Fate Palaces, this impossible matter, legend Eternal had 12 Fate Palaces, moreover legend, nobody knows that some people have 12 Fate Palaces. Arrives in 13 Fate Palaces, in society does not have 13 Fate Palaces, 12 Fate Palaces is the cultivator limit, to cultivator between in the world, 12th Fate Palace has become the peak that was unable to surmount, in society simply does not have 13th Fate Palace. However, Li Qi Ye looks wildly more than is becomes Dual Physique, this regarding Li Qi Ye , has not challenged, he has trained an invincibility of Black Dragon King this Dual Physique, his wildness looks is not limited to this by far. The Li Qi Ye blood energy circulation, the Heaven’s Mandate ups and downs, change to Kun Peng from time to time, from time to time changes to boundless endless Grand Dao, from time to time changes to the endless starry sky Also has not known how long, the night oneself depth, Li Qi Ye has opened both eyes suddenly, his both eyes congealed, has revealed coldly killing intent. Qiurong Wanxue lives in the partition wall, she is a vigilant person, she in own room arrange defense, in order to avoid some people conspire to her. However, when the night, mist agglutinates, a shadow appeared in her room silently, was ordinary just like the spirit ghosts and demons. Ye Sha, appeared in the Qiurong Wanxue room silently, Ye Sha had already drooled with envy regarding Li Qi Ye their treasure, did not say treasure that Ghost River obtained, was Little Demon there racket three coffins also made him drool with envy. Person many mixed in ancient courtyard, he is not good to begin to snatch, therefore, Ye Sha stared at Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue, the preparation begins tonight. It looks like in Ye Sha, Li Qi Ye such Human Race junior not worth mentioning, so long as has taken Qiurong Wanxue, Li Qi Ye such Human Race junior that is no matter what he handles. When Ye Sha approaches the bedside, the Qiurong Wanxue heart of deep sleep lives the police intent, woke instantaneously, wakes to see the bedside to stand Ye Sha, this frightened the soul to fly Qiurong Wanxue. Next